


Hot Chocolate Kisses

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Axel and Roxas get caught in a storm
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Hot Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axels_Left_Pec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axels_Left_Pec/gifts).



The ambience on the clock tower was a quiet one. Xion and the others had left for the night, leaving Roxas and Axel to continue watching the twilight. Clouds rolled by, big white and fluffy that ombre into gray and dark, indicating the upcoming fall storms the weather man had been announcing all week. 

Roxas shivered a bit in his seat, a chilly gust of wind brushing against his skin. Olette had offered to take him and Xion shopping for suitable clothing, “The seasons change abruptly here, one moment it’s super warm and feels like summer and the next moment we’re bundled up while there’s a blizzard outside,” she had explained. 

As another chilly breeze blew past, Roxas was starting to realize that Olette wasn’t exaggerating. He rubbed at his arms, trying to create friction to keep himself warm. He stilled as something was draped around his shoulders and he looked up to see Axel had grabbed a blanket from his bag. 

“I keep it on me on the chance it gets too cold,” Axel explained, taking a seat closer to Roxas. 

Pulling the blanket closer to his body, Roxas scooted closer to Axel so their thighs were touching and rested his head on Axel’s shoulder. He felt Axel move and wrapped his arm around Roxas’ shoulders. He shivered as the warmth from Axel’s arm seeped through the blanket, spreading across his back, chasing off the chill of the wind. 

“We should head home soon, storm clouds are rolling in and unfortunately, that blanket can not double as an umbrella,” Axel teased.

Roxas laughed, tucking his face into Axel’s chest, partially to hide away from the chill but also to hide the too wide, happy grin that was permanently formed in his face.

“Too bad our keyblades can’t transform into huge umbrellas,” Roxas mused.

He felt the rumble of laughter in Axel’s chest as it built up into his brilliant, joyous laughter. It was cut short when a clap of thunder echoed in the difference.

“There’s our cue,” Axel resigned. 

Roxas let out a resentful sigh as Axel moved to stand up from the ledge. He pouted up at Axel who just laughed, holding out his hand, “Come on, we’ll get home and make some hot chocolate.” he said helping Roxas off the ledge. 

“With marshmallows?” Roxas raised an eyebrow at Axel. 

“With marshmallows.” Axel confirmed. 

The pair made their way back to their apartment in Tram Common, laughing and running as fast as they could when a drop of rain fell on Roxas’ forehead. 

When they arrived, they were drenched from head to toe, the rain falling much faster than they were able to travel. Axel unlocked the door and they tumbled inside, tracking in water and dirt onto the welcome mat. 

“Xion’s gonna kill us,” Roxas grimaced as he took off his wet socks.

“We’ll make sure to clean up the water before she comes home,” Axel grinned as he took their wet socks and placed them in the washer. Moments later, Roxas was curled up on the couch, in clean, dry pajamas with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders as Axel started their hot chocolate. 

He came to join Roxas a few minutes later, two mugs of hot chocolate, one with whipped cream and the other with marshmallows as requested. He handed Roxas his mug, warning him it was hot before taking a seat. 

It was silent between the two of them while they sipped on their chocolate-y drinks. Roxas went to say something to Axel when he stopped mid-sentence. On the tip of Axel’s nose, top lip and his cheek was whip cream.

“I think you’re supposed to eat the cream before drinking the hot chocolate,” Roxas teased, leaning over and wiping the cream with his hand.

Axel caught his wrist and pulled him into his chest, “Where’s the fun in that?” He grinned, pressing his nose to Roxas’ who dramatically groaned.

Before he got the chance to wipe the cream off his own nose, Axel pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. He gripped Axel’s shirt before placing his palm against his chest as he kissed back, opening his mouth at the feel of gentle press of tongue. 

Axel tasted like hot chocolate, whipped cream and just the slightest hint of cinnamon, as he swiped his tongue along Roxas’.

As they settled into a comfortable flow, Roxas decided he quite liked the abrupt changes in the seasons.


End file.
